Laberinto a la felicidad
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Tercera Generación. La vida de los nuevos merodeadores dará un giro inesperado con la llegada de una chica nueva, que desatará desamores, odios, venganzas, locura y... ¿Por qué no? Amor y, tal vez, una que otra boda.


**Hola! Pues, como no tenía mucho que hacer se me ocurrió de repente esta historia, xD. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero espero que la historia no les resulte mala o aburrida cuando la lean. Quiero ser escritora cuando crezca, por eso me gustaría que ustedes la disfrutaran ^^ En fin, sin más, ¡disfruten leyendo como yo disfruté escribiendo!**

**Summary: Tercera Generación. La vida de los nuevos merodeadores dará un giro inesperado con la llegada de una chica nueva, que desatará desamores, odios, venganzas, locura y... ¿Por qué no? Amor y, tal vez, una que otra boda.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Primera día igual a... ¿Chica nueva?**

James miró a través del cristal de la ventanilla y suspiró. Estaba ya cursando su quinto curso, y no lograba comprender porque se sentía de repente tan vacío. Su padre decía que era normal dado que, al fin y al cabo, estaba en plena adolescencia y las emociones cambiaban radicalmente en aquellos años. Su madre intentó consolarlo diciendo que se sentía exactamente igual cuando tenía sus edad. Albus se preocupaba por él, Lily sentía curiosidad. Pero James quería ser diferente. Quería ser alguien por una vez, y por eso se refugiaba en las bromas. Tal vez era que no podía hacer nada sin que todos estuvieran pendientes de sus movimientos, la "recompensa" de ser el primogénito de Harry Potter. Y no lo malinterpretemos, porque James amaba la atención.

—¿Quieren algo del carrito, niños? —la tan familiar voz de la señora del carrito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones internas. Un segundo... ¿Cavilaciones? ¿Desde cuando él, James Sirius Potter Weasley, usaba frases tan rebuscadas? Y ahí estaba otra: rebuscadas. Eso le pasaba por estar tanto tiempo cerca de los cerebritos de Albus y Rose. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque apenas y la señora del carrito terminó de hablar todos los chicos del vagón se abalanzaron sobre el carrito. Era una especie de competencia, a ver quien compraba el carrito primero. Hasta que la "prefecta perfecta" llegó para estropear sus planes.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero se puede saber que demonios están haciendo? —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Ahí fue cuando Fred, el mejor amigo de James, tomó palabra, girándose en dirección a la muchacha y diciendo con expresión aparentemente inocente:

—Verá usted, mi estimada señorita Krum, nuestro queridísima señora aquí presente nos ha preguntado si queremos algo del carrito y nosotros estamos comprando lo que necesitamos.

—Si, pero ello no implica necesariamente tener que comprarse _todo_ el carrito —dijo, remarcando el todo—. Me temo que tendrán que dejar que la señora venda sus dulces en paz y vayanse a sentar ya.

—¡Señor, si señor! —exclamaron James, Fred y otros dos chicos que estaban a su lado con ridículas poses de soldado. La prefecta puso los ojos en blanco.

—En verdad que no sé que hacer con ustedes. Debo irme ya, y más les vale no molestar más —concluyó, marchándose con la larga melena castaña ondeando a sus espaldas. Los muchachos, decepcionados, entraron al vagón.

—En verdad que esa Erika es una aguafiestas —dijo uno de los chicos, sentándose con expresión irritada—. No deja que nadie haga nada.

—Paciencia, Louis, paciencia. Ya después le gastaremos una buena broma para que vea que no tiene por que meterse con nosotros —repuso otro chico, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Pero no descubrirá al instante que fuimos nosotros? Además es tu hermana y... —dijo Louis con nerviosismo.

—No me importa —repuso el muchacho—. Es insoportable. Me la debía de hace años.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que el muchacho, alto, moreno y de toscas facciones, había dicho y empezaron a idear distintas bromas para gastárselas a Erika Krum. De paso comieron de todos los dulces y chocolates que compraron y hablaron cada uno sobre cualquier cosa. No fue hasta que el tren se detuvo de repente, que pararon sus conversaciones y salieron corriendo hacia los carruajes que, según el padre de James, eran halados por thestrals, los cuales eran invisibles a todo el que no hubiera visto la muerte.

Aún dentro de su propio carruaje, se dedicaron a planear sus siguientes bromas. Era ya obvio quienes eran ellos, pues eran conocidos por todo Hogwarts. Ellos eran los Segundos Merodeadores. James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, era un chico de quince años, con un largo cabello negro azabache, totalmente desordenado, ojos castaños como el chocolate, enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, alto y desgarbado, pero con un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias al quidditch. Pertenecía, y a mucho orgullo, a la casa Gryffindor. Todos le decían, como a su difunto abuelo paterno en honor al cual era su primer nombre (el segundo era en honor al padrino de su padre, también merodeador), Cornamenta.

Fred Guideon Weasley, hijo de George y Angelina Weasley, era un chico pelirrojo de piel algo bronceada, también de quince, un largo cabello de color rojo fuego, ojos grandes de color negro aceitunado, alto, desgarbado y unas manos grandes. Al igual que su primo, el quidditch lo había vuelto fornido, a pesar de no ser tan guapo como su primo tenía sus propios atributos. Era Gryffindor, primo y mejor amigo de James, y era muy unido a él. Todos le decían Canuto.

Alexey Viktor Krum era el segundo de los tres hijos del matrimonio formado por Viktor y Lavender Krum. Era un chico apuesto, de cabello y ojos pardos, tez morena, cuerpo alto y fornido, nariz recta, cejas espesas y una expresión generalmente fría en su rostro. A pesar de no demostrarlo a primera vista, era un chico alegre y amante de las bromas, que disfrutaba con todas ellas. Adoraba el quidditch tanto como los otros y era el más inteligente de los cuatro. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba en Gryffindor. Era prefecto, pero odiaba las reglas. Era el heredero de Ted, el ahijado del padre de James, con el título de Lunático.

Louis William Weasley era el mayor de los cuatro, con sus diecisiete años era el primer chico veela en la historia. Tenía el cabello rubio plateado, largo y ondulado, ojos de color azul celeste, piel blanca como la nieve, nariz recta, era alto, muy delgado pero muy guapo, aunque se parecía más a su padre que a su madre. Era el único de todos que no iba a Gryffindor, sino a Ravenclaw, y a mucha honra. Todos le llamaban Aquila.

Todos entraron juntos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Nada había cambiado desde hacia veintitrés años atrás: el castillo era exactamente el mismo, salvo por el hecho de que el lugar antes ocupado por Albus Dumbledore ahora estaba ocupado por la ex-subdirectora Minerva McGonagall y Neville Longbottom, un antiguo estudiante de Gryffindor y único de esa casa en el profesorado, era el nuevo jefe de casa. A partir de allí, todo igual. Alexey y Erika estaban nerviosos. Aquel año su hermana pequeña, Katya, iniciaría su primer curso en Hogwarts. Así que no era de extrañar para nada. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó y dio su discurso de bienvenida, ninguno prestó atención. Sólo querían saber a que casa iría su pequeña hermana y se darían por satisfechos.

Finalmente, empezó la ceremonia de selección. Durante media ceremonia, una cabeza rubia se agitaba por entre aquel mar de rostros inquietos. James supo al instante quien era, por su cabello rizado, ojos azules y cuerpo regordete. Era Katya. Ella permanecía allí, de pie, con las rodillas temblando sin parar. En verdad lucía asustada. Aunque sus hermanos mayores fueran allí, a James y Fred se les hacía muy difícil imaginar a la pequeña en Gryffindor. Finalmente el profesor Longbottom, un amigo de las familias Potter (la familia de James) y Weasley (la familia de Fred) anunció, tras echar un breve vistazo a su pergamino:

—¡Krum, Ekaterina!

Katya tragó saliva. Lentamente, subió a la tarima, sin dejar de temblar. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y Erika y Alexey le sonrieron y alzaron los pulgares para darle ánimos. Aunque ellos también empezaban a tener sus dudas. Katya suspiró y se sentó en el inestable taburete, mientras el profesor Longbottom le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. El Sombrero estuvo un minuto entero en su cabeza. ¿Tanto costaba decirle a una niñita en que casa estaba? Y es que Katya no dejaba de temblar. Finalmente, la abertura que era la boca del Sombrero se abrió y él anunció la palabra temida, aquella que marcaba el fin de las esperanzas de Alexey y Erika, aquella que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Katya, un capítulo que duraría siete años y por el que ahora tendría que pasar sola, sin conocer a nadie y tener un hombro en el que apoyarse... Porque al abrirse la abertura, el Sombrero Seleccionador exclamó:

—¡Hufflepuff!

Los hermanos Krum se quedaron petrificados al escuchar eso. Katya se levantó lentamente del taburete y le devolvió el sombrero a un atónito Neville. A él también le sorprendía. Katya permaneció allí de pie, con las piernas temblando sin parar, pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde todos prorrumpieron en estruendosos aplausos. Al fin y al cabo, había sido peor cuando Albus Potter fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Ya nada más podría preocuparlos después de eso. La ceremonia continúo. Siguió así y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la ceremonia terminó.

La directora McGonagall se alzó de repente y todos se miraron entre si. Dios, estaban muertos de hambre, y los anuncios no parecían querer acabar nunca. La directora los miró a todos y finalmente suspiró antes de seguir hablando:

—Estudiantes, he de avisarles una cosa: recientemente, la directora Maxime se ha comunicado conmigo y me ha solicitado la admisión de una de sus mejores estudiantes al colegio. Yo accedí, y ruego que ustedes le den buena acogida. Estoy cociente de que algunos —lanzó una mirada muy significativa a los Segundos Merodeadores— no la tratarán cortesmente, pero espero que los otros si lo hagan. Señorita Leblanc, pase —dijo, haciendo una seña a su lado. Entonces la chica entró—. Ella es Alyssa Leblanc —concluyó. Pero de todas sus palabras, lo único que entendieron fue el nombre de la chica, porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándola.

Era semi-veela, no había duda, todas sus características la delataban: era una verdadera virgen de color blanco, con ojos azules y pelo muy rubio, tan rubio que el oro mismo sentiría envidia de solo verlo, que le caía en cascada por encima de la espalda hasta las caderas. Era alta, pálida y esbelta, con un ligero rubor natural en sus mejillas, labios rosados y delgados, boca perfecta, manos muy blancas... Incluso parecía emitir un débil resplandor plateado. Lo único que no era hermoso en ella era su nariz. Era una nariz chata, pero graciosa a un mismo tiempo, que hizo a todos sonreír. La chica hizo una reverencia que en Beauxbatons se había acostumbrado a hacer y sonrió. Todos estaban, literalmente, babeando. Parecía que por fin el hambre se les había ido de golpe.

—Señorita Leblanc, procederemos con su selección y usted irá a sentarse con su casa—dijo la directora. Alyssa asintió y se sentó en el taburete. La directora McGonagall le puso el sombrero y todos esperaron, ansiosos, a cual casa iría. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque apenas y le rozó la cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador exclamó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Todas las demás casas suspiraron decepcionadas, aunque de hecho solo los hombres, mientras los de Gryffindor estallaban en aplausos y vítores. Alyssa se dirige allí, mientras la directora McGonagall anuncia:

—La señorita Leblanc tiene catorce años, por tanto cursará aquí cuarto año. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, iniciemos el banquete.

Dicho esto McGonagall se sentó y, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los Segundos Merodeadores hizo ninguna travesura. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando fijamente a Alyssa. Pero ella ni se inmutó. Bastante acostumbrada estaba ya a las atentas miradas masculinas y recelosas femeninas. Pero una cosa tenía en claro: un nuevo capítulo en la historia de su vida acababa de comenzar, y ella no podría, jamás, desperdiciarlo. A ella no le interesaban los chicos, se consideraba a si misma demasiado joven para tener novio siquiera. Pero la penetrante mirada que todos los chicos le dirigían le dio curiosidad, aunque ella no pretendía hacerles caso.

—Disculpa —dijo una voz a su lado. Alyssa se sobresaltó y se giró de golpe. Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rojo fuego la miraba sonriente—. ¿Eres Alyssa? —Ella asintió con nerviosismo—. ¡Bienvenida! Yo soy Isabella, Isabella Camille Weasley. Pero puedes llamarme Bella, si quieres —concluyó, extendiendo la mano en dirección a Alyssa. Ella sonrió y se la estrechó, fijándose en ella muy atentamente. Parecía tener su edad, aunque era un poco más baja que ella, tenía una expresión muy amable en su cara cubierta de pecas, unos ojos azules muy brillantes, con un matiz de castaño, nariz respingada, piel bronceada, tanto que casi no se le veían las pecas, una larga melena rojiza que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y un bonito cuerpo. En definitiva, una chica realmente guapa. Además, era muy simpática. O al menos lo parecía. Pero alguien tan sonriente no podía ser tan mala, al fin y al cabo. Sonreí. Al fin, a pesar de mi inusitada timidez, había conseguido una aliada en este mundo tan complejo.


End file.
